


One Last Parlour Trick

by cherryflesh



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Kaecilius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stephen Strange, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Stephen Strange, Rimming, Smut tags to be added, Top Kaecilius, but hell i like her anyway, just tossing in a few smut tags here, manipulative Ancient One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryflesh/pseuds/cherryflesh
Summary: In the middle of the movie Doctor Strange, the story takes a different turn. Kaecilius and his followers are chasing Stephen and Mordo through the mirror dimension, and Stephen and Kaecilius suddenly realize an important fact about one another - a fact that changes everything.





	One Last Parlour Trick

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a slightly different, more subtle, take on the alpha/omega dynamic. I created this for my Rick/Negan (TWD) fic Please And Thank You. It's pretty subtle, no huge thing that dominates the structure of society, no heat or mpreg (that we know of), it's basically just an unusual genetic disorder woefully under-prioritized in research so very little is known about it. Many things are pure assumptions (omegas = bad leaders etc.).

_Stephen's POV_

There was something primal about being chased by Kaecilius and his followers. Something that plucked a string of fearful anticipation deep within Stephen’s neglected instincts. Technically, he knew he was a so-called Omega but it had never impacted his life - he had never let it. The medical condition was rare and mostly known through crude stereotypes - and so he had paid little attention to it.

Figures that this new world teeming with wild and powerful magic would even play into a simple genetic disorder.

He panted as he ran, trusting the cloak to protect him from any changes in his surroundings that he missed. The air around him brought with it a certain scent that made him want to stop and cower, or else run faster. Gritting his teeth, he plunged on, jumping, evading, fleeing. It was like being chased by a pack of wolves, with the alpha leading the charge.

_Alpha..._

The realization found its mark like a bolt of lightning in his midsection. He had been too confused when they had fought, too afraid to interpret their dynamic accurately - the attack had been frightening enough without that extra layer of-

Something hard smashed into him, sending him flying, weightless for a heartbeat before he hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind from his lungs. He coughed and gasped for air, scrambling back as he spotted the Alpha, Kaecilius, advance on him. Just as he managed to get to his feet the distance between them was closed and the older male was right there, much too close-! Strong hands held him steady, and his own damaged hands shook precariously as he grasped at the other’s robes, for support more than anything else.

“Please-!” The word escaped in a huff of fear before he could bite it back. The smile stretching on the Alpha’s lips was terrifying.

“Aren’t you a fine surprise, Mr Doctor...” Kaecilius murmured, and the deliberate misunderstanding of his name barely registered as an annoyance this time. “Of all the things I expected to find, an Omega was not one of them.”

“I’m not-I...” The immediate protest died on his lips and Kaecilius gave him a knowing look.

“Innocent too? Delightful.”

For a moment neither of them said anything, both grappling with conflicting impulses. For Stephen, he was torn between trying to break free and a new, stronger impulse to submit. To bare his neck and trust. He looked up at Kaecilius, vision blurring as he searched the man’s face for compassion, understanding, _anything_ that would justify him giving in. Something beyond the dark hunger and cold calculation, something to help him trust. Whatever Kaecilius read in his own features it had to have been enough, because the Alpha leaned in and brushed their lips together slowly, warm breath mingling. And God help him, he wanted it, he wanted it so badly-! Without thinking, he reached up, trembling fingers tracing the strong jawline.

Around them the world moved and folded, Stephen hardly noticing. His mind was assaulted by unfamiliar sensations that he didn’t know how to interpret.

Faintly, he could hear somebody shouting his name but he didn’t snap out of it before a large hand slid around and down... he made a startled sound into the others mouth as his ass was cupped and squeezed firmly, and he could feel Kaecilius smile against his own lips.

“ _No_! Let go of me!” Why did his voice shake worse than his hands? “Let go! _Stop!_ ”

The cloak whipped around, smacking away the presumptuous hand from his ass, giving the Alpha a hard shove which only succeeded in buying him a precious couple of inches of air.

“What is this?” Kaecilius looked displeased, and it made his insides clench in distress. “Do you deny me? Deny _us_?”

There was a dangerous edge to the words, a hidden meaning he couldn’t interpret.

“What does that mean?” he asked breathlessly, then on impulse blurted out. “I don’t know _what_ the hell is going on. _Yes_! Yes, I deny you. I deny _us_! I deny whatever this is!” He gestured between them. Kaecilius’ lips curled in an expression of mounting fury and contempt.

“So be it.” His voice grew cold, so cold Stephen shivered like he was whipped by the icy winds of Mount Everest once again. ”You will find no sanctuary in my embrace.”

”What?” It sounded like Kaecilius was reciting something.

”My will shall not protect you. These hands shall not pleasure you.”

Stephen’s face colored.

”Now _look_ -”

” _Kaecilius.”_ The Ancient One’s voice rang out like a steel trap slamming shut. Never raising her voice and yet commanded attention immediately. When Kaecilius turned his attention to her it softened slightly. ”Stop. He doesn’t know enough to deny you.”

Confusion churned. He knew enough! One kiss didn’t change the fact that he had tried to murder him several times already.

 

* * *

 

_Kaecilius POV_

Kaecilius sneered at his once friend as the mirror world slowly righted itself around them. He didn’t bother to counter her moves, not now. His followers hung back, he could feel them watching, almost as confused as the man in his arms. He had long since stopped trusting the Ancient One, but in this instance she may be right.

An Omega was a rare blessing. Rare enough that he had missed it at first , too preoccupied with his own ambition as he tried to dispose of the annoying man. And yet… he had not. He had been pulling his punches with this doctor, he realized. Stopping to tease, to watch and admire, a far cry from his usual pragmatic efficiency. Instincts.

The Ancient One moved closer, but only a few steps, only close enough that the words would stay between the three of them.

”You can have _everything_ ”, she told him quietly and his eyes narrowed at the blatant untruth.

”Oh, you know that’s not true.”

”You can have what you came to me for once. I couldn’t give it to you, and for that I am sorry. But you can have peace. You can have _him._ ”

” _Excuse me_?” There was a flurry of movement from the doctor as he suddenly fought to be free, and Kaecilius let him go so suddenly he stumbled back. Chin held high and lips pressed together, he looked every inch an insulted emperor. ”There will be _no_ having. And you!” He pointed at the Ancient One, who ignored him and kept her eyes on Kaecilius. ”You have no right to barter me away like a-a pack of cigarettes!” As if suddenly afraid that she could, he turned on his heel and stalked off, disappearing through a portal.

”I’ll talk to him.”

Her soft spoken intensity was so alike desperation he found it amusing. He feigned disinterest just to see more of it.

”You will, will you? Don’t bother. I have no use for a clueless, willful Omega.”

”You’d be bored with somebody who knew enough to submit to you instantly. But he surrenders. I saw it.” She paused and for a moment she looked pained. He knew that to be a lie as well. ”I never wanted this for you.”

”Knowledge?” he sneered. ”Power?”

”Pain.” She sighed. ”You can feel it already, can you not? And you bear it, because you think that beyond it, you will see them again.”

It was all he could do not to attack her on the spot. Thorns, glistening black and vicious, sprouted from every surface around them in response to his swelling hatred.

”You dare mention them?” His voice was quiet but seething. Deadly. She persisted, because she always did.

”Then let us talk about you. There are still good things left for you, right here in this life. This world. Do you _deny_ it?”

Clever, so clever to throw his own words in his face. _Bitch,_ he thought loudly and she gave him a level stare.

”I heard that.”

”I meant you to”, he replied. They stared at one another.

”Give me a week to prepare him”, she said suddenly and he shrugged.

”I will collect him tomorrow. Make sure he’s ready.” When she nodded slowly he raised a brow. ”What’s your plan? You think he will change my mind? Make me _happy?”_

”Yes”, came the simple reply, and they parted without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a rare ship, so I actually doubt anyone is reading this. On the off chance that you are, and you read the story and liked it, please leave a comment. They are gold to me and I heart you for it. <3


End file.
